Mobius Universe High School: The Dark Chaos Year
by Darksteele0224
Summary: Follow James and his friends as they try to their best to survive high school. Sonic the Hedgehog and some of his friends will make an appearance, as well as some of my Google friends' OCs, but not until later.
1. Chapter 1 School Again?

HEY what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 here with a new _special_ fanfiction. This one has multiple new and some old characters. My five OCs; James, Lightning, Shade, Flare, and Dark; will appear. AND also, Sonic and some of his friends will appear also later in the story. AND, some of my Google+ friends' OC will appear also later. The first chapter will be just my OCs. The third will be when Sonic and his gang make their appearance. And the fifth will be when my Google+ Friends' OCs will make theirs, hopefully. I still don't have their OCs because I'm having them vote who's characters will win on January 1, 2015.

So about the Fanfiction itself. This fanfiction takes place after the unknown ending of Shadow of Darkness. The world is at peace, Dark Mobius and the Dark Mobians are peaceful like Light Mobius (Spoiler), Dark Steele is out of James and gone off who knows where (Spoiler again), and James and his friends are living in peace. Except one thing, they never finished High School. Follow them as they try to their best to survive through their High School Year. Now read:

WARNING! A lot of spoilers to Shadow of Darkness are mentioned. If you don't like Spoilers, read Shadow of Darkness before reading this one.

Mobius Universal High School: The Dark Chaos Year

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog things, or Metroid things. I own most of the characters; James, Lightning, Flare, Shade, and Dark are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**School Again?**

Two friends were sitting on the couch during the last night of summer. One was a dark-blue eyed hedgehog with blue quills/fur, wearing red and white sneakers. This is sixteen year old James the Hedgehog; and the other was a purple and lilac cat with emerald green eyes. She wears a grayish violet robe/jacket, brilliant rose shoes, white fluffy ankle and wrist cuffs, a dark blue hair tie, white tights, an amber necklace, and she has a blue gem embedded into her forehead. This is sixteen year old Lightning the Cat.

They were thinking of what to do now that the world was safe again.

"We could go visit Dark Mobius. Our Varia Battle Suits still have the Light Shield features U-Mos gave us." Lightning suggested, "Or we could go see U-Mos... No he's got nothing new for us."

"We could go see how Dark is doing." James said.

"Yeah but he's very busy, remember?" Lightning said.

"Right, . What are we going to do after summer? All the other teens will be in school." James responded.

Suddenly a sky-blue and white cat walked through the front door with several plastic shopping bags floating behind her.

"Hey Sky." James said.

"Hi James. I told you you don't have to call me Sky. You can call me your mother. You live here and are practically attached to Lightning."

"MOM!" Lightning yelled blushing red.

"What? Its true. From what Flare and Shade told me, James was most excited when they discovered where you were. He wouldn't wait one minute until he found you." Sky said walking into the kitchen with the bags following her.

"What's in the bag?" Lightning asked getting up and walking over to the kitchen table.

"Stuff for you and James." She said as the bags landed on the table.

All sorts of things started to float out of the bags and onto the table sorting themselves.

Clothes folded and sorted came out. Next came food which went strait to the fridge and freezer. Then stuff James and Lightning were never expecting came out.

Two backpacks, note pads, lunch bags, pencils, calculators, and other school looking stuff.

"Uh. Mom, I think you have someone else stuff." Lightning said looking at the school supplies.

"Hmm? Oh no those are for you both." She said not looking back as she went through the fridge.

"WHAT!?" James and Lightning said simultaneously.

"That's right. You two are going back to school and finishing. But due to the fact that our local schools were destroyed during battles, you will be going to a special high school." She said looking at the two teens, "Your going to Mobius Universal High School. Teens with special abilities across the entire universe go to this school and learn to harness them better."

"I think I've got my powers 100% under control. So I'm good." He said picking up one of the calculators with his right hand. **(Remember their gauntlets fused with their right hands. And his emeralds are stored in it also.)**

It suddenly sparked with electricity and then exploded, causing electric sparks to hit one of the cloth curtains and caused it to go up in flames.

"AH! Um. I got this." He said using the Ice Emerald's power to freeze the fire. But it literally froze the curtain and fell shattered into pieces.

"Uh. Oops." James said looking at an angry Sky.

"You are going to this school whether you want to or not." She said as she snapped her fingers.

A broom came over and started sweeping up the shattered ice.

"Shade and Flare are going and they are excited to go... Well, technically only Flare is excited. Shade is only going because Flare is going." She said, "You both start tomorrow. So go upstairs and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes mom. Come on James." Lightning said sighing.

"Goodnight mom." James said to Sky as he followed Lightning.

Sky smiled as the two of them went upstairs to their bedroom. **(Notice I said **_**bedroom**_**. 1)**

James and Lightning had begun a relationship ever since Dark had separated from James. Now they shared a room but still different beds. James' stuff had been moved to the other side of Lightning's room. They had repainted the walls to a color they both loved, purple. Their beds laid directly across from each other. And their burrows were next to the others also. They both though had their own bathrooms **(I'm keeping this age appropriate for young eyes)**.

"I'm going to take a shower James. Make sure you watch which bathroom you walk into this time. I don't want you walking in on me again." Lightning said taking out her nightgown.

"Yes Lightning." James said scratching the back of his head remembering last time.

She blew him a kiss and closed the bathroom door behind her.

James laid down on his bed and smiled. Life had been so much better ever since Dark had left him. But in the same respect, Dark had helped James out a lot before then.

**Flashback in Shadow of Darkness**

The Pure Darkness **(AKA the Dark Lord)** was about to finish James off by stabbing him with his sword.

Suddenly, James' golden Varia Battle armor had become dark metallic blue and he rolled out of the way just as the Dark Lord's sword pierced the ground.

"What the?" He said looking at James, "What happened to your armor?"

"I'll tell you what is about to happen." Dark's voice said, "You're about to fall and die."

Dark activated the Dark Varia Battle Suit's arm cannon on his right hand with the electric emerald activated, and summoned his sword, Dark-Light Cutter, in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Pure Darkness asked.

"Who am I? I am Dark Steele. Your worst nightmare. And your fall." Dark said firing a charged wave beam **(The electric emerald's beam weapon)** at the Dark Lord.

"What the? AHHH!" He shouted as he got hit by the energy and paralyzed to the spot when the electric energy hit him.

Dark charged at him and sliced his sword across his armor, smashing it to pieces.

"GAH!" He yelled falling backwards onto his back.

He tried to get up and swing his sword, but Dark whacked it away with his own.

Dark pointed his arm cannon at the Dark Lord's face and activated the hyper beam.

"Wait. Spare me. I'll – I'll change. Turn over a new leaf. Please give me a chance." He begged.

"Hmm. Ok fine." Dark said turning off the hyper beam and walking to the exit.

The Dark Lord got up and took out a dagger from behind his back and threw it at Dark where his armor cracked a little, and the dagger went through the armor and hit his body.

"AH!" He yelled in pain turning around and shot the hyper beam at Pure Darkness hitting him directly in the heart.

Pure Darkness gasped and then fell down dead.

Dark could feel his life slowly seep away. He summoned the Great Dark Power Emeralds and they circled him.

"Great Dark Power Emeralds. I make my wish here and now. I have learned so much from my counter-part, James. I wish for us to be separated so he can live a happy life." He said as the Great Dark Power Emeralds glowed brightly.

Dark's body floated in mid air and then split in two halves. James and Dark fell to the ground separated.

"What the?" James said looking at his own body.

Then he noticed Dark was laying on the ground, bleeding from his back.

"DARK!" He said running over to him, "What happened to you? And how are we separated?"

"I used my wish from the Great Dark Power Emeralds." He said as he coughed out a little blood, "I knew if we stayed as one, you would die along with me. I have learned an important lesson from you and your friends. How to be good. You need to live and protect the world form the darkness."

"But the world needs you too. We all need you. Me in specific. I need someone to balance with my light." James responded.

"No you don't. My time is up. You'll have to live with out me." He said closing his eyes.

"No it's not. And I'm not going to let you go my friend." James said standing up, "My turn to repay you for saving my life."

James' six Great Power Emeralds and the Hyper Emerald, appeared around him.

"Oh Great Power Emeralds, I call upon you to grant my wish. My friend, Dark Steele, sacrificed his life to save mine. I wish for him to live once more."

The Hyper Emerald floated directly above the middle of Dark's deceased body and then the Great Power Emeralds formed a circle around it. The Hyper Emerald glowed brightly and then shot a small bit of dark blue energy into each power emerald individually. With that small bit of dark energy in them, they circled and spun around Dark's body and transferred it into him. When they were finished, they all flew back into James' gauntlet.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then Dark coughed and gasped, "What the? How am I still alive?" **(Lol, quote from Other M.)** He said.

"I have repaid my debt to you and you now live again." James said smiling.

**few minutes after that**

When he and Dark had left the Dark Sky Temple after defeating Pure Darkness, the Dark Mobians noticed their old king had fallen in battle to Dark himself. So, following their laws, Dark became the soon to be King of Dark Mobius. But first he had to complete a few things before he could become the king.

**End of Flashback**

James sighed as he laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes and began to wonder how this school would be tomorrow.

**Next Morning**

James and Lightning were packing up there school stuff and getting ready to leave for school.

"Uhg. Why do we have to go to this school again?" Lightning whined as she packed her bag.

"_You_, Shade, and Flare never finished school. James needs to go because his powers are too dangerous to be left alone untrained." Sky said.

"How do we even get to this school any ways? It's not a local school you said." James asked.

"No it's not. This school isn't even on our planet. Its..." Sky began, but Lightning interrupted her.

"Not even on this planet! Then where the heck is it?" Lightning yelled.

"I was getting to that part before you interrupted me." Sky said glaring at her daughter, "This school is in it's own pocket dimension. To get there, you will need this." She pulled out a red rectangular shaped emerald, "This is a portal emerald set to travel to that pocket dimension. To activate it, place it on the ground in front of you and say, "Mobius Universal High Dimension" and it should open a portal to the school grounds." She handed the emerald to James.

"Why are you giving it to me?:" James asked placing the emerald in his quills.

"I trust you with important things more than I trust Lightning with a lot of things." She said to him.

"Gee thanks mom." Lightning said hearing her mother.

"Shade and Flare are waiting for you two at that hill you like to hangout on. Now go on. Oh and before I forget to tell you. You don't come back home except for holidays. You are allowed to stay during holidays if you want though. See you four in November for Thanksgiving. Bye have fun and learn lots." She said waving to her two kids as they left.

**With James and Lightning as they walked to their destination**

James was reading a written transcription about the school's curriculum, classes, rules, and sport activities, "Sweet. They've got a track team. And they need runners the most. YES!"

Lightning was reading a copy her mother gave her, "Water sports also. Yay."

"Ahg. No. I _hate _water." James said, "Hmm. WHOA! They even have a class specifically for controllers of multiple powers. Perfect for me. Winter Snowboarding?! AWESOME!"

"Lets see, I think I need to do the 'controlling your fire' class." Lightning said.

"Oh. I found a battle class," James said.

"And we found a couple not watching where they're going." A familiar voice said.

James and Lightning looked up and saw Shade and Flare standing next to the tree on the hill.

"About time you two love birds showed up." Shade said picking up his black and blue backpack and throwing it on his shoulder.

"Ready for high school?" James asked them.

"I AM!" Flare squealed in excitement.

James pulled out the red portal emerald and placed it on the ground in front of them, "Here goes nothing. Mobius Universal High Dimension."

The emerald instantly flashed and a rectangular portal opened.

James sighed, "I also _hate_ portal transportation." He said walking into the portal after his friends.

They were sent into a small dimension that looked like when they were going through the portals between Dark and Light Mobius. A few seconds and then their atoms broke apart and sent to the other end of the dimension and to the school grounds.

Alright. That was Chapter 1 of Dark Chaos Year. So, James and his friends are returning to high school, but to a new school. What will their first day be like? Will they make new friends, rivals, or enemies? Will they see familiar faces? Find out in the next chapter. PEACE everybody. Darksteele0224 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Hey what's up everybody? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to The Dark Chaos Year. James and his friends are starting their first day at Mobius Universal High. What will it be like for them? Find out by reading this chapter. This chapter is going to probably the longest chapter I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog things those belong to Sega, and the Metroid things belong to RetroStudio. I own most of the characters; James, Lightning, Flare, Shade, and Dark are mine.

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

We begin with James and his friends walking out of the portal from home and onto the school grounds.

"Uhg. This is why I hate portal transportation." James said feeling dizzy and sick.

"Whoa. Look at the size of this school." Flare said.

James looked at the school and saw that it was huge. Four floors high and spread out the size of five football fields.

There were other portals opening with other teens from different dimensions and different worlds walking out of them.

There were hedgehogs, cats, foxes, echidnas, bats, mixed species, and many more species.

Each portal had a label above them stating where they go to. James and his friends came out of the Light Aether Mobius portal. Others were coming from planets and dimensions like, Knothole, Mobotropolis, The Sol Kingdom, etc.

Then James noticed a portal that no one seemed to be coming from, but that wasn't what James was looking at. He was looking at its label, Dark Aether Mobius.

"Hey, isn't that our parallel world? The one where Dark now lives?" Flare asked James.

"Yeah it is. Why is there a portal for there?" James wondered.

Suddenly a bell began to ring.

"Oh come on. I was just about to go make some new friends." Lightning whined, "This is why I hate school."

"Well before we even start classes, we need to show the school staff our abilities so they can sort us into our proper classes." Shade said as the four friends walked into the school, "And we have to also do it in front of all the other freshmen students."

"Sucks how we have to start all over at freshman level." Flare sighed.

**In the gym**

The principle, who is a red hedgehog, was calling individual students to go into the training area of the gym so they could demonstrate their abilities and strengths.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to show." James whispered to Lightning, "Which of my abilities should I show?"

"All of them. You need to learn how to control all your abilities." Lightning whispered back.

"Shade the Hedgehog of Light Aether Mobius. Step forth and demonstrate your abilities and powers." The principal called.

Shade put down his bag and walked out to the training area. He first went to stage 1, target shooting.

He activated his arm cannon and selected his phazon emerald. The phazon beam activated and them he went to the target settings. He selected the phazon target settings. The targets changed their appearance and now had blue spots all around it.

"These targets' material can only be damaged by phazon based attacks." Shade said as he shot a stationary target with his phazon beam, disintegrating the target into nothingness. Then he deactivated the arm cannon reverting it to his gauntlet. Next target was a horizontal moving target.

"Phazon spear." he said summoning a spear made of pure phazon energy into his left hand **(No gauntlet on their left hands)**.

He threw the spear and it exploded upon hitting the target.

"Hmph. Too easy." Shade said as another moving target appeared.

This one was a random moving target.

Shade pointed his gauntlet at the target **(Arm cannon is not active)**, "Phazon laser."

A medium laser shot out of it and hit the target.

A message appeared above the target shooting area, "Complete"

"Hmph." Shade said moving on to the next stage, Combat.

He walked into a small square arena like area and walls appeared around it.

"Mr. Shade, who or what is your biggest enemy or rival?" The principle asked him.

"Evil Dark Aether Mobian. Enemy"

A physical hologram of a Dark Aether Mobian appeared and got ready to fight Shade.

"Begin" The principle said.

The hologram threw a punch at Shade and hit him square in the gut.

"Oof. Heh. So you want to play that way huh? I'll play your way then." He said.

He did side-stepped quickly out of the Dark Mobian's way and then kicked it into the wall. Then he threw a phazon spear at it and pierced it in the chest. The hologram burst into cube pixels and a message appeared above Shade, "Complete."

Shade moved onto the final stage, Forms and Transformations

Shade activated his battle suit, the Phazon Battle Suit. Black and red bulky shoulder armor appeared on his shoulders, black leggings with red markings appeared on his legs, and his phazon beam activated.

"This is my standard battle suit. The Phazon Battle Suit or some like to call it the PED Suit **(I do not own that suit)**." He told everyone, "I can walk through the hazardous phazon material with this on. I can also stand in phazon liquid and use the liquid to replenish my life energy and my suit's energy shields."

He deactivated his suit and then summoned his knight armor. Black armor with phazon-blue markings, metallic boots appeared over his hover shoes, blue rings appeared on his wrists, and his phazon sword, Corrupter, appeared in his right hand.

"This is my knight battle armor and my sword, Corrupter. Anyone who is touched by this sword will be corrupted by phazon." **(I wasn't sure what type of sword it is, but it is the same one as Lancelot/Shadow's in SBK)** Shade said as his knight armor disappeared, "Last one."

He took out his phazon emerald and placed it in his gauntlet. His body was surrounded by a phazon blue aura and then his dark-blue markings became phazon blue and looked like they were filled with electrical phazon energy.

"Phazon Corruption state. My super state. I can corrupt anyone and anything in this state with a flick of my wrist." Shade explained, "Allow me to demonstrate." He pointed his hand at a dummy and it suddenly exploded into phazon particles, "I can also create things out of phazon material, and destroy things made of it too."

Some of the students clapped and cheered for Shade as he left his super state, and grabbed his bag. A message appeared above his, "Analysis complete. Results will be shown later."

"Stand over there with the other boy students who have finished already." The principle said pointing at the boy students who had already finished demonstrating, "Next, Flare the Hedgecat of Light Aether Mobius. Step forth and demonstrate your abilities."

"I need Shade to something for me first though." She said as she walked over to the target shooting area, "Shade, will you create a wall of Phazite please?"

"No problem." Shade said as he placed his phazon emerald in his gauntlet.

Shade made a wall made of reflective phazon material called phazite, in front of the target shooting area. No one could see through it though.

"How is she supposed to hit the targets with that thing in the way? Can't even see through it." Some students asked laughing at Flare.

Flare smirked and activated her arm cannon and then turned on her Nova Beam **(The nova emeralds' beam standard beam weapon)** and then her x-ray visor.

"Now before she begins, I want you all to know something about this wall." Shade began, "Phazite can not be penetrated by any weapons except by extreme high frequency energy. And, it can't be seen through with the naked eye. X-ray vision is needed to see through it. Now watch Flare demonstrate."

Flare pointed her nova beam and shot through the phazite wall and hit the target. Then she shot a vertical moving target and then the random moving one all with one shot each.

"That wasn't hard." Flare said smirking as she deactivated her arm cannon.

Some of the students were jaw dropped at Flare and then they clapped loudly.

Flare moved to stage 2 of her trial, Combat.

"Miss Flare, what or who is your biggest enemy or rival?" The principle asked her.

"Hmm. Space Pirate Commando. Enemy" She said after the walls appeared around the combat area.

A physical hologram of a Space Pirate Commando appeared.

"Begin." The principle said.

The Commando fired an Entangler at Flare **(If you've never played Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, then you'll have to look up what this is)**. Flare side-stepped out of the way and activated her nova beam and x-ray visor.

She zoomed in on the Commando's phazite armor on its face and saw its weak point, its eye. She tried to finish it off with a normal shot but missed due to it being too slow. The Commando moved aside and tried to hit her with its emp-grenade launcher, but missed.

Flare charged the nova beam and then shot at the Commando's eye and hit it dead on. The hologram shriveled up and then burst into cube pixels.

A message appeared above Flare's head, "Complete"

"Yeah." She cheered as she moved onto the final stage.

"My first form." She said as she activated her standard battle suit. Lightly armored green shoulder armor and legging armor appeared on her shoulders and legs, and her nova beam activated, "This is my standard battle suit, the Nova Battle Suit. I can see through all phazite covered things and shoot the weakness of the target."

She deactivated her battle suit and then summoned her knight armor. Light blue armor with nova green markings appeared and her sword, Nova Cutter, appeared in her right hand, "This is my knight battle armor and my sword, Nova Cutter. Anyone who is touched by my blade will be poisoned with toxic energy." Her knight armor disappeared, "Last one."

She took out her green nova emerald and placed it in her gauntlet. Her body was surrounded by a nova green aura and her red scarf/cape turned nova green and looked like it was made of electrical nova energy.

"Super Nova state. This is my super state. I can shot anything with a beam of nova energy and they will catch fire with green fire. But it isn't fire, it's poison toxic." She explained as she pointed at a dummy. It instantly went up in green flames and disintegrated.

Students clapped for Flare as she left her super state and picked up her bag. A message appeared above her head, "Analysis Complete. Results will be shown later."

"Go stand with the other girl students who have already finished demonstrating." The principle said pointing at the group of girl students who had already finished.

"Yes sir." Flare said as she walked over to the group of girls.

"Next, Lightning the Cat of Light Aether Mobius. Step forth and demonstrate your abilities." The principle called out.

"Wish me luck." Lightning told James as she walked over to the shooting area.

She activated her arm cannon and then selected her plasma emerald. Her plasma beam **(Plasma emeralds' standard beam weapon.)** activated. She then walked over to the targets' settings and selected the plasma setting. The targets became just like the targets Shade selected, only they were red and orange.

"These targets can only be destroyed by plasma or extremely hot temperature attacks." Lightning explained as she shot the target and it melted into a puddle of liquid hot metal.

She then deactivated her plasma beam and arm cannon, reverting them back into her gauntlet. A diagonally moving target appeared.

"Plasma ball." She said as a ball of plasma formed in her left hand. She threw it and hit the target directly on center, "No challenge what so ever."

The random moving target appeared. Lightning hit it easily.

A message appeared above her head, "Complete"

She walked into the combat area and said, "Plasma Trooper. Enemy."

A space pirate with red-orange armor appeared and charged at Lightning without being told to begin.

Lightning side-stepped out of its way, then activated her plasma beam, and then charged it, "Flamethrower." A line of fire came out of her arm cannon and she burnt the plasma trooper to crisps.

"Complete" appeared above her head as the walls came down.

She moved on to the Forms and Transformations stage.

She first activated her standard battle suit. Lightly armored red-orange shoulder and legging armor appeared on her shoulders and legs, and her plasma beam activated, "This is my standard battle suit, the Plasma Suit. I can walk in even the hottest of areas and not be burnt with this on. Areas include in lava, magma, volcanoes, etc."

She deactivated her Plasma Suit and then summoned her knight armor. Light gray armor with amber markings appeared and her sword, Plasma Burner, appeared in her right hand, "This is my knight armor and my sword, Plasma Burner. Anything with a negative soul that touches this sword will be burnt and be left with a burn mark on their hand permanently."

Her knight armor disappeared as she took out her plasma emerald and placed it in her gauntlet. Her body was surrounded by a fiery red aura. But her entire self changed with this form. Her violet robes turned into red with gold trimming, her cuffs became multicolored, her fur had become pink and red, her hairband and gem on her forehead became ash-black, and her eyes had changed from emerald green to golden amber.

"This is my super form, Plasma Lightning." She said summoning a fire ball in her left hand, "I can melt anything by touching it or pointing at it." She pointed at a sheet of thick metal and it instantly melted into puddle of molten hot metal, "I also retain my Plasma Suit's ability to withstand extreme heats." she explained as she reverted back to her normal self.

"That is all my stuff." She said getting her bag.

Many students clapped for her.

She went over to the group of girls with Flare after she got her stuff and sat to watch who was next.

"Very good Miss Lightning." The principal said looking at the list of students next, "James the Hedgehog of Light Aether Mobius. Step forth and demonstrate your abilities."

James put his bag down and walked over to a different stage than the standard 1 stage. This one was still a shooting target stage, but it was meant for students who had multiple powers.

James had decided he wasn't going to demonstrate his beam weapon attacks because some of them were the same as his friends. Instead, he was going to demonstrate each Great Power Emeralds' powers individually.

James selected his orange power emerald first, making his gauntlet's gem become orange. An orange target appeared moving randomly. James studied the pattern it went for a few seconds, and then he chose his Power weapon.

"Power dagger." He said as a small dagger made of orange power energy appeared in his gauntlet hand. He threw it where the target was going towards and hit it right in the middle.

The next target was purple. An electric target.

James selected his purple electric emerald, making the gem purple.

This target moved a lot faster than the power target did.

"Wave Missile." He said as a small missile made of purple electric energy appeared in his right hand. He threw it randomly and the missile followed the target where it went and hit it directly.

Then a white target appeared. An ice target.

James selected his white ice emerald, making the gem white.

This target moved very slowly.

"Ice ball." He said as a ball of icy cold energy appeared in his hand. He threw it toward the target's general area and missed the target. But he missed on purpose, because when the ball hit the wall behind the target, it exploded and covered the wall in ice and hit the target.

Students began to clap, but James put his hand up, because he wasn't done yet.

A red target appeared. A plasma target.

Selecting his red plasma emerald, he watched where the target moved.

"Plasma Burst." **(lol. Tell me someone got the joke in that right?)** A ball of plasma energy appeared in his right hand and he threw it at the target. When it hit the target, it covered it in plasma all the way around.

Then a green target appeared. A nova target.

This target moved in a square formation, but a wall of phazite rose up in front of it also, obscuring his view of the target.

James selected his green nova emerald and also activated his x-ray visor.

James could now see the green target, "Nova Dart." A dart of green nova energy appeared in his right hand and he threw it at the target, piercing its center.

Next target was blue. Phazon target.

"Phazon splash." A glob of phazon liquid appeared in his gauntlet and he threw it at the target. It hit the target and then spread across it slowly. Once completely covered, it shrunk, squeezing the target with it until they both disappeared.

A message appeared above the target area, "Final Target Shooting"

Six targets, larger than the normal targets, appeared. Each one represented one of James' Great Power Emeralds, except they had a sparkle to them for some reason.

"Hmm." James thought for a second and then he knew what he needed to do.

He summoned all six Great Power Emeralds and then the Hyper Emerald appeared. Doing what it was supposed to do, the Hyper Emerald enhanced the other six emeralds and then they entered James' body.

James' fur became flashing multicolors as he became Hyper Steele.

"Hyper Laser!" he shouted as six beams lined up with the six targets and then shot them, destroying them to pieces.

The other students were silent after James left hyper state.

James walked over to the combat area and then looked at the principal.

"Mr. Steele, who is your biggest rival or enemy?" He asked James.

He was about to respond with Dark Samus, but then he remembered someone better than her.

"Dark Steele the Hedgehog is my biggest rival." James said, "But a hologram of him is not necessary. Because he is here already. Isn't that right Dark?" James said looking into the crowd of students.

The back of the students started to part away as someone walked towards the front of the crowd.

A dark-blue hedgehog that looked just like James with dark red eyes walked out of the crowd and looked at James.

"How did you know I was here?" Dark asked smirking.

"The portal labeled Dark Aether Mobius gave it away." James responded.

"I figured that was it." Dark responded, "So after all this time, you want to fight me?"

"Heh. Well yeah. You are my dark equal. I want to see which of us is the strongest." James responded, "Do you accept?"

"Heh. Of course I accept the challenge. But we might need to do it in a different arena." Dark said looking at the small combat square.

"Very well. We will head to the battle arena, after we are done with the other students." The principal said.

**Three hours later**

James was getting ready to fight his dark counter-part with Lightning helping him get ready.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We didn't come here to fight you know James. We came here to learn to control our abilities." Lightning told him.

"I know. But this is perfect for my first day. I get to fight my dark side for the first time ever, on my first day of school." James said, "Besides, its bound to happen again where me and Dark are going to fight. Got to prepare for those days."

"I'm just worried for you. Be careful. You don't know what Dark is capable of." Lightning said to him.

"Hey, this is me your talking to. And the person I'm fighting is just me with dark altered powers. What could go wrong?" James said, "Don't worry. Dark won't kill me."

Lightning gave him a kiss and then went upstairs to the bleachers to find Shade and Flare.

"Here goes nothing." James said entering the arena.

The arena was just like the one he and Dark Samus had fought in. **(Reference to event of A Dark Hero)**

Dark was on the other side of the arena waiting for James to enter the battle field.

"Fighters ready?" The announcer spoke through the megaphone, "Aaaand FIGHT!"

Dark made the first move by shooting a dark missile at James with his dark arm cannon's missile launcher.

James side-stepped out of the way and spin-dashed at Dark.

Dark had never seen this attack and didn't know what to do.

James dashed right into Dark's chest and pushed him into the wall of the arena.

"Ouch. Heh. Never seen that one before. But I don't think you've seen this one before." Dark said as he slid into a shadow on the ground.

"What the? Where did you go Dark?" James said looking around for him.

"Below you." Dark's voice spoke.

James fell for it and looked down and Dark rose out of his shadow with an uppercut.

"Gah!" James yelled as he was sent backwards, "No I didn't know about that. But try this for size!" He shouted firing his ice beam's charge combo, Ice Spreader. A missile made of pure cold ice and explodes covering the hit spot in ice

It hit Dark square in the chest and froze him on the spot.

"Heh. Didn't see that coming did you?" James said getting up.

Suddenly the frozen ice around Dark's body began to crack.

"I'm always prepared." Dark's voice spoke.

The ice cracked more and then it burst into shards.

"My turn." Dark said charging his Dark Beam and fired an Entangler at James.

'Crap' James said in his head as the dark energy hit him and covered him in dark icy energy.

James was frozen where he stood.

Dark then accidentally shot a missile forgetting that he wasn't fighting a real battle.

"Oh crap." He said, realizing what he had just done.

When a creature is frozen by ice energy or shot with an Entangler, then followed by a missile, the target will be shattered and die.

"JAMES LOOK OUT!" Dark shouted running towards his friend trying to get there before the missile.

But he was too slow. The missile hit James' dark energy entangled body and blew him to pieces.

"Oh no. What have I done!?" Dark said looking at the remains of the dark energy pieces.

A figure jumped out of a shadow behind Dark and in front of the sun with its fist pulled back.

"What the?" Dark said trying to see the figure but blinded by the sunlight.

"HYPER SMASH!" The figure yelled coming down on Dark with its fist.

The figure's fist came down on Dark and smashed him into the ground, creating a crater.

When the dust cleared, James was seen standing in front of Dark, who was stuck in the ground.

"Heh. I knew you would fall for that." James said to Dark.

"Dammit James. I thought I killed you." Dark said getting up, "How did you survive that? An entangler followed by a missile always kills the target."

"If they have a Light Suit feature they won't die." James said.

A bell rang and the announcer called the match over.

"James the Hedgehog has won the battle." He announced.

"Heh good fight James, but I was being easy on you. Next time _I_ will win." Dark said as he walked out his gate exit.

"And I'll be ready Dark." James said back as he left through his gate exit.

James and his friends thought were unaware of an evil that was studying them fight, "Hehehe. I will have your powers soon enough. All you furry creatures' powers will be mine. Neheahahaha. Ow! Oh, I think I pulled a mussel while gloating."

And that's chapter 2 my followers. So, James' first day he got to have a battle with Dark and won. Next chapter, James and his friends are going find out who their roommates are for the year. Who was studying James and Dark's battle? (It should be obvious) Find out by following this story. See you all next chapter! PEACEOUT! Darksteele0224 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3 Roommates

Hey what's up everybody? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to The Dark Chaos Year. Last time, James and his friends demonstrated their abilities to the principal. James told who his biggest rival was and fought the real him, Dark Steele. Now they will find out who they are bunking with for the year. Now read:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog things those belong to Sega, and the Metroid things belong to RetroStudio. I own most of the characters; James, Lightning, Flare, Shade, and Dark are mine.

And message to **Christian Ape99**: Stop asking if your character will be in my fanfictions. I know you want them to be in my stories, but the only way I'll add someone's OC into my fanfictions, is if they win my contest on Google+.

**Chapter 3**

**Roommates**

**Time: 4:30 pm**

James and his friends were walking through the school's corridors looking for their dormitory numbers they were given by the secretary lady at the front office desk. She gave each boy a small green emerald labeled with a 24B on them, and the each of the two girls were given a small pink emerald labeled with a 17G on them.

"Why couldn't they tell us who our roommates are?" Flare asked, "I mean, do they not keep track of who is in each room?"

"Really Flare? You expect them to keep track of who is in each room? There are at least a thousand students if not more in this school." Dark said looking at Flare.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." She said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well looks like this is where we split up." Lightning said seeing the hallway split in two directions.

One way was labeled boys and the other was labeled girls.

"See you girls later." The boys said walking down the boys hall.

"See you guys later." The girls responded walking down their hall.

**Switching POV to the boys' POV.**

James, Shade, and Dark were bunked in the same room with three other boys.

"I wonder if any of the others are like us?" James asked out of curiosity.

"Dormitory number 24B is us." Dark said looking at the number on their key emeralds.

"Found it." James said pointing at a dormitory door labeled 24B.

James took out his emerald and held it in front of the door. The emerald floated and then shift shaped itself to an emerald green crystal key with a hedgehog symbol on the end of it.

"Cool. Shift shaping keys." James said as the key fit into the lock and unlocked the door.

When they opened the door, three other teens were sitting on the floor in front of a TV playing a video game.

Two of them were hedgehogs and the other was an echidna.

The echidna had red quills/spines **(I have no idea what echidnas have)** and he wore red and orange shoes, and a fingerless white glove on each of his hands. His gloves had spikes on the top of each hand. He had sky-blue colored eyes.

One of the hedgehogs had black quills and looked just like Shade, except he had red highlights and gold rings where Shade's phazon-blue rings were. He even had Shade's ego-centric and constantly pissed off look on his face. His eyes were blood red eyes.

The other hedgehog looked like James. Blue quills, white gloves, and red and white shoes. His eyes were emerald green.

The only other differences between James and the blue hedgehog, and Shade and the black hedgehog, was their gauntlets, which were sealed and merged to their arms.

The three other teens paused their game and looked at the three freshmen.

"More newbies already? That's a new record. There's never been more freshmen within a month. Now some more are coming in a week." The black and red hedgehog said never losing his pissy look.

"Hey, new freshmen means new friends there Mr. Grumpy face." The blue hedgehog said to the black and red hedgehog, "Sorry about him. He's very rarely positive about other people. Especially humans in our world."

"Eh. Don't worry about it. These two either are or were just like that at some point." James said pointing at Shade and Dark.

"This here is Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald." The blue hedgehog said pointing at the red echidna.

"Hey nice to meet you." Knuckles said waving his gloved hand, "And no the spikes on my gloves are not part of the gloves, they're part of my hands."

"Grumpy face over here is named Shadow the Hedgehog. The quotem-quote "Ultimate Life Form" and "Master of Chaos." The blue hedgehog said pointing at the black and red hedgehog.

"Hmph. Don't touch my guns or I hurt you. Don't harm my friends or I hurt you. Don't try to kill me or I kill you." Shadow said glaring at the three freshmen.

"Come on Shadow. You wounder why you have a hard time making friends." The blue hedgehog said rolling his eyes.

"And who are you?" James asked the blue hedgehog.

"Heh. Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest Thing Alive, and #1 track runner in the school." He said with a thumbs up.

"My name is Shade the Hedgehog. Master of Phazon." Shade said clenching his fist causing a phazon-blue aura to form around it.

"I'm Dark Steele the Dark Hedgehog. Master Shadows and Darkness, and the soon to be King of Dark Aether Mobius" Dark said, "Don't anger me or I will make you regret it."

"And I'm James the Hedgehog. Guardian of Light Aether Mobius. Master of the Great Power Emeralds." James said.

"Nice to meet you guys. I can tell we'll be great school pals." Sonic said giving them a thumbs up.

"We sure will." James said as he closed the door.

**Switching POV to the girls' POV**

"Hmm. Dorm number 17G." Lightning sad looking at the door of the dormitory 17G, "Looks like this is ours Flare."

"Well lets see who we're bunked with." Flare responded.

Lightning pulled out her pink key emerald and it floated and then shift shaped into a clear pink emerald key with a cat symbol on the end.

"Cool. Shape changing keys." Lightning said unlocking the door.

When they opened the door, they saw three other girls sitting on a couch talking to each other.

One was a pink hedgehog, one was a purple cat that looked just like Lightning, and the other was a white bat.

"Hey. Who are you two?" The bat asked.

"I'm Flare the Hedgecat. Nova controller and warrior." Flare said smiling.

"I'm Lightning the Cat. Plasma controller and warrior." Lightning said smiling a little, "Who are you three?"

"My name is Rouge the Bat. Jewel thief and lover. Spy for GUN also." The bat said.

"I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend." The pink hedgehog said, "Don't go near my boyfriend or I will kill you with my piko-piko hammer!" A red and yellow hammer appeared in her hand.

"Uhg. How many times do we have to tell you Amy, Sonic isn't your boyfriend. He doesn't like you that much." The purple cat said, "I'm Blaze the Cat. Princess of the Sol Dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

"Well it's nice to meet you three. I'm sure we'll all be great friends." Flare said happily.

"Hopefully." Lightning said yawning, "I'm tired. I'm gonna get ready to go snooze. Goodnight Flare. See you in the morning." She looked around and noticed there were three other doors.

"You can bunk with Blaze hun." Rouge said pointing at the door on the right side of the room.

"Why with me?" Blaze asked Rouge.

"A: Your both cats. B: You two look alike, sound alike, and piratically twins. C: You have a second bed in your room. And D: Flare is bunking with Amy." Rouge said, "And no one is bunking with me."

"Yay." Amy and Flare said together, "Roomies!"

"Fine. She can bunk with me. Just don't bug me too much, or I will burn your clothes right off you." Blaze said igniting her hand for a minute.

"Hmph. Same to you." Lightning said igniting her hand in response and then went into her room.

"That's the other reason why she's bunking with you. You both have hot temper attitudes." Rouge joked.

Blaze growled and ignited her hand looking at Rouge.

"I was only kidding." Rouge said backing up.

**With the guys.**

**Time: 7:00 pm**

James was laying down on his bed and Sonic was already asleep.

James was bunked with Sonic. Shade was bunked with Shadow. And Dark was bunked with Knuckles.

Knuckles seemed a little scared when Shadow said Dark was bunking with him.

**(Waring. If you don't like boring things like scans. Then skip to the end or next chapter)**

"BlueFire, show me those Lore I scanned on Light Aether Mobius." James said as BlueFire activated.

James named his computer because calling it "computer" was boring. He also decided that BlueFire was a girl because she sounded like one.

'Yes James. Light Mobian Lore Data categories are displayed on your screen.' BlueFire responded.

[O] History

[O] Conflict

[O] Keybearer Lore

[O] A-Kul's Clues

"History." James said and a sub menu appeared

[O] Golden Age

[O] Dark Age

"Golden Age" James said and then started at the beginning and read.

**Origins**

It is told that the first Light Mobians were not born of Light Aether Mobius, but of the stars. In the early days, we roamed the greatness of the void, bathing in the glorious light of a thousand starts. We met a vast number of enlightened minds... the N'Kren, the Yila, the Chozo, and many more among them. Each of them, we found, had claimed a homeworld and formed a deep bond with it. In time, we decided to do the same.

**Our Heritage**

Our search for a home took us through the cosmos. For many a great cycle we roamed, yet a place to call our own eluded us. In time, we began to despair, feeling the search was in vain. We considered remaining among the starts until a hedgehog scout returned with news of a world unlike any other. When we beheld Aether Mobius for the first time, so great was her beauty that we forsook the stars forever to live upon her surface. From that day forth, the Light Mobians were of Aether Mobius, our blessed paradise. And we owe it all to the hedgehog scout, who's name was Bolt the Hedgehog, the first Great Light Mobian Sentinel.

**Paradise**

Aether Mobius was a fertile, aged world with bountiful fields and oceans. The native creatures were gentle compared to other worlds we had encountered. We settled in a mountain region at first, in cliffside dwellings. In time, we established settlements in the green forest of Torvus and the fertile plains of Agon. A Great Temple was built between our three domains, a place of peace and a monument to our accomplishments. It was a time of harmony for our people.

**Saving Aether**

Aether Mobius' planetary energy supply reached a critical stage. If left unchecked, the energy would expire, bringing an end to the world. Our greatest minds devised a way to preserve and regulate the remaining energy - the Energy Controllers.

**Light of Aether**

The main Energy Controller was built in the Great Temple: three sub-controllers were built in the temples of Torvus, Agon, and Sanctuary. They collected the energy of Aether Mobius, then radiated it over the world to all who needed it. In time we came to call this precious energy the "Light of Aether." It brought an age of peace and prosperity to the Light Mobians.

**The Stellar Object**

By the time we detected the stellar object as it streaked toward our world, it was too late to stop it. We fired numerous weapons at it in a vain attempt to alter its trajectory. Nothing worked. Our efforts placed a great strain on the Energy Controllers, and weakened Aether Mobius. All we could do as the object drew closer was take shelter and wait. We gathered stores of food and water, reinforced the shielding on out dwellings, and spent the last hours in peace.

"Dark Age." He said as he read,

**Dark Age**

**Cataclysm**

The starborne terror burnt through the heavens and struck Aether Mobius with an untold might. We all expected the world to shatter... but Aether Mobius held. There was a great devastation, however. The green plains of Agon were scorched forever, and the forest of Torvus was engulfed and wracked by the sea. The skies burned for days, casting darkness over the land.

**Age of Anxiety**

In time, the roar of a wounded planet subsided. The air, though fouled, was breathable. Light made its way though the dark veil over the world. Slowly, we ventured out from the shelters of our homes to see what remained of our paradise. What little comfort we gained by surviving was soon shattered for when we looked outward all we saw was devastation. Half of the planet's energy had vanished from the Energy Controllers. Aether Mobius became violently unstable as a result. Of the stellar object which struck our home, there was no sign.

**The World Warped**

Amidst this turmoil, we discovered many disturbing anomalies. Spatial disturbances appeared across the land. Objects went into a state of dimensional flux, their atoms divided between Aether Mobius and... somewhere else. There was little time to ponder these strange happenings, for we had to deal with the devastation of our lands.

**The Ing and Dark Mobians Attack**

The day came when space was torn asunder, revealing dimensional rifts to a dark place. Horrible dark swarms streaked forth from these rifts, engulfing nearby creatures and transforming them into what we would come to call darklings. The dark creatures became our enemies, and peace came to an end on Aether Mobius.

He exited History and moved onto Conflict.

[O] First Phase

[O] Second Phase

[O] Final Phase

"First Phase" He said as he began to read

**Dark Aether Mobius**

In time, we created machines to open rifts to our enemy's world. Volunteer scouts went through the rifts and found a twisted world, harsh and poisonous... a Dark Aether Mobius. They discovered that this world help the missing half of our planet's energy. They also saw the true face of the enemy, two races we came to call "Ing," and "Dark Mobians," meaning terror. Our scouts could not survive long on the surface of Dark Aether Mobius, so venomous was its air. Still, we vowed to return. We prepared for war.

**Our War Begins**

We developed Crystals that brought the Light of Light Aether Mobius to the dark world. Using these crystals allowed our warriors to explore the enemy lands, to bring war to the Ing and Dark Mobians. Sadly, the crystals were not enough. We needed stronger weapons, better armor. We withdrew from Dark Aether Mobius while our greatest minds devised new engines of war.

**Recovering Energy**

We were not prepared to fight a long war. The forces of the enemy outnumbered ours vastly. We sought a way to end the war quickly, without extended combat. We decided to build a device to recover our lost planetary energy from Dark Aether Mobius. Without this energy, the dark world would cease to be, and our world would be restored to stability.

**New Weapons**

Our studies of the Ing and Dark Mobians revealed the source of their attacks as dark energy. We built weapons to use this energy, thinking it could overload enemy targets and eliminate them. We soon learned our error, as the Dark Beam was not of great effect on the Ing or Dark Mobians. We then began to develop a weapon that used light energy. This weapon would dispatch the Ing and Dark Mobians with terrible efficiency.

**The New Terror**

In time, the Ing and Dark Mobians began to possess Light Mobians as well as creatures. Friends and family members became the enemy, spilling Light Mobian blood across the land. Desperate, we devised shielding to prevent Ing possession. It was effective, but not perfect. Should the shielding fail, all Light Mobians were prepared to self-terminate rather than become a weapon for the Ing and Dark Mobians.

"Second Phase" He said as he read

**The Sky Temple**

We learned that the ruler of the Ing and Dark Mobians dwelled in a place dubbed the "Sky Temple" by our forces. This place help the planetary energy of Dark Aether Mobius as well. It was heavily guarded, and entry was batted by a great gate requiring ten keys to unlock. These keys were hidden throughout Dark Aether Mobius by the Ing and Dark Mobians. A mission was planned, one that would find the hidden keys and recover our missing energy from the Sky Temple.

**The Final Crusade**

While our forces on Dark Aether Mobius fought desperate battles against superior numbers, our best minds completed their work. The Energy Transfer Module, a device designed to recover our lost planetary energy, was ready at last. A force of our greatest warriors was assembled, each equipped with the best armor and weaponry available. We sent this brave cadre of fighters to invade the Sky Temple and seize the missing energy lying within.

**Shattered Hope**

None of the warriors sent to the Sky Temple returned. Our forces searched Dark Aether Mobius for them, in vain. Of the Energy Transfer Module, there was no sign. Though saddened, we set out to prepare another mission, to build another module, to try once more to save our dying world.

**Agon Falls**

A massive Ing attack came to the land of Agon. Soon, the Temple of Agon was surrounded by the Horde, with no hope of salvation. Our gallant warriors there were slain, and Agon fell to the enemy. Our blood chilled when we learned that the energy within that temple was drained. The Ing and Dark Mobians had found the Energy Transfer Module, and were using it as a weapon against us.

**Torvus Falls**

The Ing and Dark Mobians turned their focus on the Torvus Bog next, sending a vast force to lay siege to the temple there. Thousands upon thousands of Ing and Dark Mobians were destroyed by our warriors, yet they kept coming until there was no Light Mobians alive to offer resistance in Torvus. On that day, the energy of Torvus was taken to Dark Aether Mobius, and our hopes for survival grew dim.

"Final Phase." He said reading the next part

**Sanctuary Falls**

Our battered forces gathered in the Sanctuary Fortress to prepare for the inevitable siege there. They didn't wait long. Wave after wave of Ing and Dark Mobians assaulted the greatest of our fortresses, with one goal in mind: to seize the energy there. The Ing and Dark Mobians turned the machines of Sanctuary against our own warriors, and soon all was lost. The energy of Sanctuary was taken by the Ing and Dark Mobians. Only one Energy Controller remained on Light Aether Mobius.

**Twilight**

What few remained gathered in the Great Temple. There, all but U-Mos the Echidna, the Last Sentinel of Light Aether Mobius, entered into life-preserving stasis. There they would remain, to be released once the Ing and Dark Mobians were destroyed... or to sleep forever. His people safe, U-Mos prepared for the last, terrible assault. In the silence of the Great Temple, he prayed for salvation, for deliverance from the terror of the Ing and Dark Mobians.

He closed the Light Mobian Lore, "BlueFire, show me Space Pirate Data and Lore."

'Yes James. Space Pirate Data and Lore displayed.'

[O] Cycle 4

[O] Cycle 5

[O] Cycle 6

[O] Cycle 7

"Cycle 4 please." He said as Cycle 4 appeared.

**Cycle 4**

**Log 04.468.1 Phazon Operations**

Science Teams detected the presence of Phazon in the Dasha system four cycles ago. High Command authorized the deployment of our team shortly thereafter. Our orders are to establish a base on planet Light Aether Mobius and evaluate local Phazon resources. Because this world lies on the periphery of Galactic Federation Territory, we are following stealth protocols at the highest level. A cadre of elite Commandos has been dispatched to provide security for our force as well. This operation is now under way.

**Log 04.885.3 Local Conflict**

Intelligence reports on the indigenous population of Light Aether Mobius are in error. This planet is not at peace, nor are the inhabitants docile. Evidence of a class 4 conflict is present here, though hostilities are at a minimal level now. Our territory has suffered several raids by a strange type of shadowy creature. These raids have caused considerable damage, and we have requested more combat troops in response.

"Cycle 5" He said as Cycle 5 popped up

**Cycle 5**

**Log 05.008.6 Great Discoveries**

A spatial anomaly has been found within our base. We believe this rift in space-time leads to a parallel dimension of some type, but have been unable to interact with it thus far. A strange artifact was found near the anomaly as well. It may be a weapon or generator of some kind: perhaps it is the key to accessing the anomaly. High Command is eager for reports on the relic. A new weapon for our arsenal is always welcome.

**Log 05.442.1 Rift Portal**

The Rift Portal has been opened. The artifact weapon, dubbed the "Dark Beam" by Science Team, provides the energy needed to open the portal, although for a limited time. We've sent expeditions through the portal, and they have returned with incredible news.

The portal lead to a parallel version of Light Aether Mobius. This "Dark Aether Mobius" has suffered a global calamity, turning it into a toxic wasteland. It is the homeworld of the shadowy creatures who have been raiding our base for the last cycle. Most importantly, it is the prime location of Phazon in this sector. Extraction plans are being prepared. We will not be denied!

"Cycle 6" he said reading Cycle 6

**Cycle 6**

**Log 06.221.7 Phazon Raids**

Phazon extraction raids are under way on Dark Aether Mobius. The toxicity of the atmosphere has taken a toll on our workforce, as have the hostile natives of that world. Science Team is preparing survival gear to protect our work teams, and we have increased our security presence in extraction areas. Fortunately, High Command is sending more troops and supplies. Our troops and resources are spread dangerously thin, and this mission cannot fail.

**Log 06.362.2 The Dark Hunter**

Dark Samus, the leader of our betrayed kind, the accursed Dark Hunter, has arrived. The sudden arrival of Dark Samus was strange enough, but her actions are stranger still. She does not seek our destruction, but our Phazon. With each raid, she steals Phazon ore, only killing those who attempt to deny her.

**Log 06.713.5 Security Breach**

Dark Samus teleports into the base at will. Our security has proven next to useless against her. Her latest raid was disastrous. Not only did we lose more Phazon to her, but she also crippled the stealth field generator. We are exposed.

Until the replacement generator arrives, we will be vulnerable to scans and detection. Our presence here is still minimal: should the Federation find us, we will be unable to defend our position. Fortunately, Light Aether Mobius is on the fringe of Federation space. With luck, we will have a stealth field back in effect before being detected.

**Log 06.989.8 Shadow War**

The local war has escalated in intensity. The shadowlings from Dark Aether Mobius have launched an offensive. The assault seems focused on a central network of buildings atop a mountain: a base, perhaps. Strangely, this attack coincides with a rise in planetary instability. Perhaps these shadow creatures are using a new weapon system.

The shadowlings must believe us to be foes, for they have hit our base numerous times as well. We are holding, but attrition is taking its toll on our troops and resources. Reinforcements are en route. We can only wait and defend what is ours.

"And Cycle 7" He said reading the last lore entries he had.

**Cycle 7**

**Log 07.013.6 Federation Attack**

Another disaster. The transport bringing our reinforcements and supplies has been shot down. It was engaged in orbit by a Federation vessel, which has landed near the alien temple. It's only a matter of time before the Marines attack. Survivors from our ship have made their way to our base. Here we shall make our stand.

Another enemy. First the shadowlings, then the Dark Hunter, and now the Galactic Federation Marine Corps. Perhaps fate will smile upon us, before the world itself opens its maw and swallows us.

**Log 07.159.9 Two of our Enemies**

The blue hedgehog called James, was spotted in the portal chamber today. Horrific as is may sound, there are two enemies of ours here now. We are bracing for a new assault, thinking James and Dark Samus were allied to destroy us.

This dire turn of events may bear some good will. One of our scouts in Dark Aether Mobius saw a curios encounter. Dark Samus attacked James near a Phazon Site. Perhaps they are not allies... but foes. Perhaps we can forge an alliance with Dark Samus once again. Phazon for the head of our common enemy.

'There is no more lore data James' BlueFire explained as James closed the computer logbook

"I know. I was just reading these to tire me up." James said yawning, "Goodnight BlueFire."

'Goodnight Sir.' BlueFire said as she powered off.

Unaware, our the friends were of the unknown person watching them, "Dark Samus? Space Pirates? Sounds like good allies for me. Hehehe. And this Phazon stuff sounds valuable and powerful." The person said flying off, "Sonic and his new friends won't know what hit them. Nahahaha"

And that is Chapter 3 for you people. Wow this person is eavesdropping on James and Sonic's friends. Who is it? What does he want with Sonic and James' friends? Find out later. PEACE EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off.


End file.
